Magician girl
by SangNoire
Summary: Aori is a talented girl, she loves to draw... but... why does she seem to remember things she draws... not imaginating them? slight DMxOC, One-Shot!


**Hey guys, it's me again and I did a present today – a birthday present to be precise – for a good friend of mine. A happy birthday to ****xVampirexElegancex****! I hope you'll like, what I fashioned inside of here! This got into me, maybe I'll do a story out of it, if you want, we could do it together, I'd just LOVE that! Okay... but now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and neither the Dark Magician. What I own is the really original name of the girl, that just means „blue" in japanese... xD**

**Have fun and enjoy all of you, and especially you, xVampirexElegancex! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold afternoon in fall and her hands shivered as she pressed them onto the ground looking upwards not only surprised, but terrified – and it wasn't the cold that she feared. She never actually thought that her plan would work out, that everything would just occure like she had wanted it. Well... the most of it... except the part of the greenish, powerful wand that was pointed right onto her face by that creature which floated in front of her and looked down onto the girl with a cold expression on top of its face...<p>

°(*-*)° _a few days before_ °(*-*)°

The air had been cooling down the last week and the weather had grown a little bit gloomy and dark, fog was currently hiding anything from her sight.

She was still a little bit sleepy and felt drained but the long yawn, that emitted out of the depths of her lungs and stomache seemed to wake her up in a slow, but continuous manner. She got out of the bed and stretched a little bit, still her body felt like a painful mess. She should have listened to Yuugi... even once. Her back gave a painful cracking noise as she searched some clothes and muttered something like 'I'm getting too old...' as she left her room to shower.

„Mornin', Aori." She heard the kind voice, as she closed her door and smiled backwards in the direction of the small teen with the ridiculous tricolored hair. „Mornin', brother... what's up? Why are you rising that early in the begining of the holidays?"

The other one smiled and stretched, yawning. „I'm meeting my friends today... we wanted to get up early and meet at the mall..." He smiled his kind and cute smile again, which made her returning it.

„Well... are you in a hurry? Because I wanted to shower and-", she asked, but he waved his hands laughing.

„Keep your time, I'm in no hurry... we wanted to meet in two hours, that's absolutely bearable."

She nodded and vanished inside the bathroom with a short 'Thanks!'.

Her shirt and comfy pants were thrown to the ground in the process of getting into the shower and she closed the glassy doors before she put the hot water on. A low sigh escaped her lips as her arms stretched and her fingers combed through her long, brown hair, setling down onto the scalp and doing a slow massage. She loved the warm morning showers and as she was an early riser, she everytime got the warm showers, too. As her body relaxed and the painful tightened muscles in her body loosened she gave a content sigh and started to wash her hair and body, smilight lightly.

Today would be a good day, even if it started foggy and slightly depressing... she would get nearer to her goal... she felt it. And Aori Muto NEVER had false premonitions.

°(*-*)° _some time later_ °(*-*)°

Strolling through the library, she searched the giant shelves, her purple eyes read the titles on the spines carefully. 'Possessions' – not what she wanted.. 'The most famous haunted houses' – either useless. 'Poltergeist', 'The truth about the paranormal' and 'What they wanted to tell us – a bibliographie of exorcisms' … nope... nothing. She sighed. There had to be something that would be more promising... And then she stopped and stared at the next spine blinking.

'Magic – a collection of the most powerful spells' – that sounded more promising. She took the book out of the shelf and started to read a little bit. She flipped the pages, getting more and more exciting with every page she saw. She took it with her, borrowing it properly using her library card and driving home, a large smile stayed on top of her face. Maybe she'd be like the Black Magician Girl? A low chuckle and her cheeks reddened a little bit. There was a preference she shared with her younger brother... concerning Duell Monsters. But she didn't like the game because of the fact it was a game, but because of the cards and how Pegasus had fashioned them. They were all made with so much care and wealth of detail that it was impossible for her to not like them.

She loved to draw and while she grew up, she loved to draw al kinds of things but the things she liked to draw most were the cards. Of course they weren't her own ideas, but as she grew older, she used her skills and started to fashion a few cards by herself.

She everytime wondered why her pictures were so sharp as if they had been inside of her, only waiting to be drawn and made real at the papers she used – as if they WERE actually real.

The feeling she had, whenever she drew them was strange, she felt as if she had seen them a long time ago, like visiting a zoo in her childhood and trying to paint the animals now.

Yuugi loved the pictures, Gramps did too, he even had tried to convince her to send a few of them to Pegasus himself – but she... never wanted to share them.

They were hers and hers alone. She wanted them to be.

After she had finished a drawing or painting, she sat down one hour – or even more, staring at the picture and thinking about its origin, never really able to grasp anything in particular.

Also she loved to break into Yuugi's room, trying to steal some of his cards – only to give them back later, of course, but she never found the pictures that she had drawn. Except for one of them.

It had been years ago, in the beginning of her passion to draw cards that she tried to fashion her own. It was a man, wearing a wand and a long, violett cape.

She really tried to do him perfectly well, drawing him with so much passion and effort that it was hard to sleep not thinking about the picture, the man himself. It was as if the idea had stuck inside of her only waiting to explode out of her, dying the white paper.

It took her days to finish the painting, not because it had been extremely dificult, but because she wanted it to be perfect, beautiful, pulsating with live and power.

As she had finished it, she stared at it, the feelings roaming inside of her were intense, irresistable – she nearly KNEW the thing was real. She tried to convince herself, that she must have seen it before, maybe on a card, Yuugi had, she knew he liked the game very much and the thing took place even before he got the invitation to Duellist Kingdom. She stole into his room and – borrowed! - his cards to have a close look onto them, nearly relieved, as she found the man, who was a mirror to her picture.

'Dark Magician', she thought and took a close look at his face. 'Dark Magician... I wonder if he is really a 'dark' magician? Does that mean he is evil? Dark isn't everytime evil, isn't it? Didn't the people in Egypt call their magic dark, too?'

The man fascinated her, it became an obsession to draw him, the thing got even worse, when she had seen Yuugi duelling, using the 'Dark Magician'. The hologram made him look so real... and he was so extraordinary powerful and... beautiful... she'd have loved to buy one of those Duell Discs Kaiba had invented, just to use it for the magician seeing him standing there the whole time.

Some nights she had done it, while Yuugi used the Duell Disc to win his duells at daytime, she took it... BORROWED it... in the nights and stared at the man in the long cape, admiring his appearence and the power that radiated off of him.

She never was into the occult, but that man fascinated her. While she didn't believe in magic, she believed still, that he existed and that his power was real. The obsession nearly became unbearable the last months, so she decided to try and find a proof for his existance – books, museums, exhibitions, she even mailed to Pegasus, asking him, why he draw the 'Black Magician' and if he knew where it came from, or who it had been.

Nothing she learned had been satisfying.

So a plan started, first unwanted, then accepted to form inside of her head. Why not use a little bit magic and try to really free him of the prison – the card? When he had been living before, she should be able to free him, or wouldn't she? If he really did live... there had to be something like a memory, a soul inside of that card... well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

And that brought her to the library, searching for a thing that would help her to accomplish that goal – the goal of reviving a soul, that - she was convinced – lived inside of the Duell Monster Card 'Dark Magician'.

°(*-*)° _some days later_ °(*-*)°

After a week she found a promising thing inside of the book, a ritual, which the ancient Egyptians allegedly used to free their souls of unwanted and bad influences. She learned, that the ancient Egyptians believed that their souls were easily occupied by bad influences with every hateful or bad thought that settled inside of their mind and that these bad thoughts were able to fashion creatures made of darkness, that were able to develope extraordinary and evil powers, influencing other peoples and circumstances in using something like 'dark magic'.

Aori found out, that there was another force, that had been able to do these ritual with more powerful and easier outcomings, but that there were only few people who were able to use it.

So most of the people had to use the ritual inside of that book, she was reading now. It was ridiculous, to be truthful, but... worth a try.

And so she waited for new moon, the ritual demanded a time when there wasn't a big light influence, like sun or moon, who were able to influence paths of the darkness. The darkness had to be the strongest force that night and so it was, while she opened he book and lightened a few candles, to be able to read the text inside of the book.

The ritual also demanded something that resembled both souls in one thing, the human and the occupying, dark one. That had been surprisingly easy, because her whole passion had been painted on top of a blank sheet while she had thought about the man she drew. There had never been a time where she had thought more about him, and felt him nearer than that time. So it was the old picture, that lay in front of her softly lightened by the fire of the candles, painting the picture half with shadows, as the fire danced a little bit with a small breath of air, that left her mouth.

The next thing that was requiered wasn't that easy, it was something, that was able to take the thing, because she didn't want it to vanish immediately. It had to be something substantial, that wouldn't be able to capture the force for ever. A mirror was impossible, because it had a not-transparent backside, which would capture the force immediately. water wasn't substantial enough, every movement would be able to disturb the force and let it escape into something that was called 'Dark Realm'. Also... what should hold the water? She decided to actually try the water and use a glassy and transparent bowl and close it with a plat which was made out of glass, too.

The worst part was the text. It was written in anciant Egyptian of course, but also in phonetical so that it wasn't impossible to read. She tried to read it properly the whole week even if she wasn't able to know if she did it allright. The ritual also requiered a person, who had a bond to the spiritual world, which she wasn't sure about. In fact she never thought she had that bond, what ever a 'bond' like that meant, but she was eager to try. The only thing she hoped, was, even if one part inside of her was SURE that this ridiculous thing won't ever work out, that she wouldn't do something totaly wrong and inflict damage she wasn't able to undo again.

She calmed herself with the thought that this was complete rubbish and that she hadn't to be afraid, because it wasn't able to do something like that, that magic didn't even exist. Little did she know about her brother and his Puzzle, she liked the thing but never ever would have thought, that it actually inhabited a spirit, that had lived as a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. Also... she wouldn't have believed... that at the end of the evening... she would never doubt magic ever again.

She took the text and one calm breath again, the picture was placed on top of the glassy plate now, the water not moving, twinkling lightly in the dim candle light. Her stomach ached with anticipation and her breathing and heartbeat increased slightly, as she had to convinced herself - forcefully – that it wouldn't hurt to start reading, or better, chanting the ancient text.

Slowly and lowly she chanted the phonetic signs, trying not to let her tongue stumble above a sign or sound, while she read, forcing her breathing to calm down into a static rhythm.

As she finished the chanting, she waited some time, her shoulders sank down.

She hadn't really believed that it would happen, did she? She never thought that the mighty thing would come to live like the things that happened in movies or fairy tales, did she? It was ridiculous and absolutely irrational. The book met the floor with a low 'thud' and she rubbed her eyes, starting to blow out the candles. Hopelessness filled her. It just was a picture in the end... it never had lived... never had a soul... and she wasn't a damn witch, especially not the cute and beautiful 'Dark Magician Girl'. Before she was even able to blow the last candle out, the light vanished by itself, she was able to smell the smoke, that surely swirled through the air by now and painted wonderful dark spirals into the air. She definitely hadn't blown it out... but... who had?

She looked around, the darkness was everywhere and it was uncommonly cold. She shivered slightly, it seemed that the shadows around her grew more solid with each and every second.

What... was going on here?

The floor was cold as ice as her hands slid over it and the lights of a passing car outside lighted her room one second, her eyes lay on the plate, the picture was empty and the dark purple color had tainted the water in the bowl in a dark, floating bloodlike color... how was it possible for a painting to vanish and color water, that was captured between a glassplate and a solid glassy bowl?

The light outside vanished fast, but she was able to recognize strange moving shadows, which filled her whole room, dancing across the walls like moving figures.

Her body shivered violently, as the lights got out again. There was nothing... nothing at all...

„Hello?", here voice was merely a whisper, and the fear was settled deep within it, trembling inside of the question.

The candlesticks lightened a few seconds later and something... someone was floating in front of her, silently staring, pointing a wand at her face, staring at her coldly, scrutinizing her. Definitely solid. She stared at the man dumbfounded, scared, still shivering. The greenish staff was pointed directly at her face, the expression on top of his face never changed. His violett cape was slightly floating, the cold breeze that filled her room blew it up and his expressionless, blue eyes observed her keenly, he didn't say a word once.

„D-Dark... Magician?", she wispered.

First there was nothing on top of the face of the magician. The wand stayed in a threatening position and his face was still cold and uncaring.

„I... I know, that maybe you're a little bit offended... I really didn't want you to get angry...", she tried to stay calm. „But... understand... I... wanted to see you... meet you face to face... so... please don't be angry..."

After a short while he lowered his wand a little bit and something that would have been able to be named a frown built on top of his face.

It was such a surprising sight, that the girl's brow lifted a little bit.

„You used magic." Iit wasn't a question, that left his mouth... had it even emitted from his mouth? He hadn't opened it, had he? His voice was calm, yet firm and the words seemded to echo a little bit inside of her mind, as she nodded.

„I... did. Otherwise you wouldn't be st- floating there now... would you?", she asked her voice fearful, she had agreed because she didn't want him to be angry anymore... even if she didn't believe it was true.

His expression melted away a little bit and a small smile claimed his face... it was strangely triumphant. „I never thought, that I would met a mortal again who would be gifted with the ability of working magic." The corners of his mouth twitched and she blinked. Did the magician think she... really was that? GIFTED?

„I – no that must be a mistake... I'm not magically gifted... I'm... absolutely sure!" Her voice was a little bit shrill it sounded amusingly offended.

„No? What else would have made me floating here, then?" He asked, again without moving his mouth and the tone in his voice was really amused now. She opened her mouth, thought a moment and shut it again. He definitely had a point there... wait... she suggested that herself, didn't she?

Her forehead wrinkled and a grin appeared on his face.

„I see... now... why did you want to see me?" The magician asked as if he wanted to go back to buisness.

Her cheeks blushed and the man in the cape blinked slightly. She... even hadn't thought about what she wanted to say when everything would work. Her throat was extremely dry now.

„I – I … wanted... to ask you... something..." She blushed violently now and the magician just watched her a little bit interested now.

„Well. Tell me, whatever it is,... ehm... but in the case you know my name... why not start with yours?" The blush on top of her face got even worse and he seemed to find that really satisfying.

„Muto... Muto Aori..." She merely whispered and he nodded. „Yuugi's sister then?"

She looked upwards. „Where did you know?"

„He is my master, Aori... I'd do everything to help him." The magician stated that calmly but his tone never held the possabitily of a lie. He floated down a little bit until his booted feet met the floor without leaving a sound, he still was so much bigger than her, even now that she had gotten herself from the floor to stand upright before him. „How are you able to know, that he is the one using you in a duell?" The magician smiled widely and made her blush even more fierce. „I feel his heart everytime he uses me in a duell. And he feels mine. Our souls are linked with a special bond." He stated, still very calm and helpful.

„I can feel his heart, but there is something radiating off of you, too. A strong affection." His smile got a little bit softer and her eyes lowered, while she was pulling at one strand of her hair.

„There... was a reason... because I wanted to see you, magician..." The girl said softly, and he nodded slightly. Her eyes lifted again and as hers met his', he felt the curious and open-minded soul of the girl in front of him clearly the first time that evening... and it was so familiar... so very familiar it nearly hurt.

„I wanted to know why I felt the strong affection to you, magician. And why I seem to remember pictures, which I never saw before... I have a feeling, that everything I drew until today were things that were the results of memories not imagination. Do you know something about that?"

He looked her in the eye a long, long time, not answering first and took a few steps forward. As he nearly stood directly in front of her, the magician moved his arm and tried to lay it down on top of her head. „I'm not able to read your heart... also I'm not able to say if you have a connection to the past surely... but I feel that you and me... must have known very well."

Her eyes watched him keenly as if she wanted to remember every detail she saw now, he seemed to be so much alive, standing in front of her, she even was able to feel his touch... it was cold but nevertheless... there.

„Maybe... you were one of my students in the past... I'm sure I teached the arts of magic... I'm still able to remember some students... even if decades... centurys... millenia have past by..." His voice grew even softer and the hand moved on top of her head, feeling the soft hair, slowly combing it.

She swallowed, was her throat that dry before or did it reach a maximum of dryness now?

His hand got down to the back of her head and tried to push her against him a little bit... she followed the touch until her face lay at his violett mantle – it was so soft... even if it was still cold.

„Could you teach me?" Her tired voice asked against the cloth.

„Magic?" He smiled and ruffled her hair playfully. „I'd love to." A smile built on top of her face.

„I'm sure you'd be able to do the spell again everytime you like to."

She looked upwards, tired but full of glee. „Really?" She asked excited.

„Of course... I'd never seen somebody claiming she isn't magically gifted, but calling forth a soul with no difficulty." He grined a little bit mocking and she chuckled lowly.

„I'm glad..." She blushed again. „And... g'night... magician..."

He smiled and placed a slow and soft kiss onto her froehead. „G'night, little magician girl..."

She sighed softly and felt the body against hers vanishing as the candles got out again... he had left.

Her shoulders sank down and she sighed again, lowly, happy, relieved.

„'Magician Girl'..." She chuckled quietly and got to her bed, not caring in the slightest as she knocked over one of the candles and climbed into her bed yawning. „'Magician Girl'... oh, I like that one..." She grinned into her pillow and snuggled deep into her bed, closing her eyes, slowly drifting into the warm depths of sleep. The picture that lay on top of the glassy plate was back again, the violett cloak of the magician floating slightly in the unnatural wind, that seemed to surround him, the wand lifted in a triumphant pose. But his expression was slightly different, or wasn't that a small, kind smile, that lingered on top of the pale face?

°(*-*)° _The end! _°(*-*)°

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was it! Hope you liked it, all of you! That was a really uncommon thing for me to write, but it was just so funny and I really enjoyed it! Maybe I'll do something like that more often... *grins happily*<strong>

***leaves cookies and waves* Leave me something if you thinks it's worth it!**

**P.S.: Vampire, the little Kirby's are you're birthday cheerleaders! Hope you like them! If you only hug them hard enough, they scream nice things like: „Happy birthday!" or „KILL YOUR FAMILY!" xD **

**Just cuddle them, they'll love it! *leaves you a birthday-muffin with a candle on top of it***

°(*-*)° _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, xVAMPIRExELEGANCEx °_(*-*)°


End file.
